


Doting

by rsadelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-13
Updated: 2000-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander have a hurt/comfort moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually watch the show (I've only seen it approximately twice even though my roommate loves it), but I've read a lot of the fiction.

Xander needs to be doted and Spike needs someone to dote.  
\--Armelle

***

Spike came awake to the sound of shouting and flesh hitting flesh. A few moments later, as Spike debated whether or not he should get out of the chair he'd been given to sleep in, the teenager whose room he was sharing came in, slammed the door behind him, and flung himself down on the bed. As the mortal continued to cry, he slowly pulled his wayward limbs in until he was resting in a classic fetal position, curled around a pillow.

The light bulb in Spike's head finally went on and he was suddenly, surprisingly, filled with rage at the people who could hurt this gentle, beautiful boy. Their own child! He wanted to hurt them. That thought, of course, brought on a crushing pain that only increased his rage. He refocused on Xander and his pain stopped as soon as his thoughts changed direction.

Spike lay down on the bed and curled himself around Xander. Xander stiffened and Spike stroked his hair. "Oh, luv, you poor child." Spike's comfort only seemed to make the tears come faster. Spike continued his litany of comfort and touch until Xander's tears were dry and he could only lie there, feeling oddly safe, in Spike's arms.

"I didn't know," Spike said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly tell all my enemies about my family . . ." Xander's voice broke and he took a few shuddering breaths.

"I wish I could hurt them for you," Spike said fiercely.

"Oh, God," Xander said in exasperation, but he pushed himself back against Spike's body. Spike tightened his arms around Xander. Xander pulled away enough to turn and look at Spike's face. "Why?" he asked, confusion plain on his face.

Spike wiped at Xander's tears. "You were hurting."

Xander laughed sharply. "You're a *vampire*!"

"Yes, but you were hurting. And I wasn't causing the pain." Spike's twisted logic satisfied Xander and he settled peacefully into Spike's arms, once more pressing himself into Spike's body. Spike not only let him, but pulled him in even closer. "It'll be okay now," he whispered into Xander's ear. "I'll take care of you."

Xander found this strangely comforting. "Okay." He slid one knee between Spike's legs and settled his head on Spike's shoulder.

"Comfortable, luv?" Spike asked with some amount of amusement.

"Yes."

"Good." And with that, Spike kept watch as Xander drifted into sleep.


End file.
